poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine Gets Tangled
'' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled with Rapunzel'' is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney Crossover creating by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot A single drop of sunlight falls to Earth and becomes a golden flower filled with magical properties. A woman named Gothel and her best friend Queen Chrysalis discover the flower and Gothel hoards its ability to restore youth for hundreds of years. The pregnant queen of a nearby kingdom falls deathly ill, leading the king to seek out the legendary plant. Despite Gothel’s efforts to hide it, the flower is found and ground up into medicine for the queen. It heals her, and as a side effect the newborn princess inherits the plant’s healing powers – which manifest through her golden hair. Gothel, wanting to reclaim her immortality and youth, breaks into the royal nursery to cut a lock of the princess's hair, only to discover this causes it to lose its magic. She and Chrysalis kidnap the princess instead and name her “Rapunzel”, raising her as their own in an isolated tower. The king and the queen honour their missing daughter by releasing floating lanterns on the night of her birthday each year. For her 18th birthday, Rapunzel asks Gothel and Queen Chrysalis for permission to go outside the tower to see the source of the annual floating lights, but they refuse. Meanwhile, Thomas, Twilight and the others (along with Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin and Batty Koda) arrived at the kingdom of Corona. Flynn Rider, the Stabbington brothers and Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) steal the tiara of the lost princess. Our heroes see Flynn and decided to go after him. During the ensuing chase, Maximus, horse of the Captain of the Guards, is separated from his rider but continues on his own. After being caught by Thomas, Twilight and the others, Flynn outwits his accomplices, takes the tiara, and he, Thomas, Twilight and the others stumble upon Rapunzel's tower. They all climb up into the tower, but Rapunzel knocks them all unconscious with a frying pan and puts them all in a wardrobe. When Gothel and Chrysalis return, Rapunzel tries to show them the captive Flynn and the others to prove she is capable of handling the outside world, but they cut her off by saying she is never leaving the tower. So Rapunzel instead asks Gothel and Chrysalis for a special paint, the ingredients for which require three days' of round-trip travel. Gothel and Chrysalis leave, and Rapunzel rushes to get Flynn, Thomas, Twilight and the others from the wardrobe. Thomas, Twilight and the others all awaken from their unconsciness, Rapunzel tells them her name and asks for their names. After apologizing to all of them for knocking them out and offer them to help her wake Flynn, Rapunzel ties him up in her hair and then tells him that she will give him the tiara back if he takes her to see the lights. After much arguing, Flynn agrees. Our heroes decide to help Rapunzel on the quest, as well. While en route, he takes them all to the Snuggly Duckling Inn, which is full of Gaul thugs, in hopes of scaring her into giving up her quest. The thugs, however, are charmed by Rapunzel, who encourages them to follow their dreams. Mother Gothel and Queen Chrysalis return early to the tower: Rapunzel is gone but they find the tiara. They then team up with the Stabbington brothers so she can get Rapunzel back and the brothers can get revenge on Flynn. Meanwhile, the guards invade the tavern and chase Rapunzel, Flynn, Thomas, Twilight and the others to a dam which collapses. Soon, Flynn, Rapunzel and all our heroes become trapped in a flooding cave. Believing he is about to die, Flynn admits his true name: Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel admits her hair glows when she sings, then realizes they can use the light from her hair to find a way out. Rapunzel later uses her hair to heal Flynn's injured hand. Flynn tells Rapunzel and our heroes that he was an orphan who dreamed of being like the storybook hero that inspired his alias, but Rapunzel tells him she likes Eugene better than Flynn. Thomas, Twilight and the others say that they liked the name "Eugene" very much, as well. When Flynn goes to gather firewood, Gothel and Chrysalis meet Rapunzel (with Thomas, Twilight and the others watching) insisting that Flynn does not care for her and gives Rapunzel the tiara, suggesting that she test Flynn by giving it to him. After this, Thomas, Twilight and the others are spooked and puzzled by this experience and they saw that Chrysalis had returned and was working with the dark woman. They vow to each other to keep Rapunzel safe all the time. The next morning, Maximus confronts Flynn but Rapunzel befriends the horse and convinces him to help them instead. Arriving at the kingdom, Flynn takes Rapunzel, Thomas, Twilight and the others round the city and later in the day takes them to see the lanterns. There, Rapunzel gives Flynn back the tiara. Flynn spies his old accomplices and leaves Rapunzel, Thomas, Twilight and the others to give them the tiara, realizing that he cares more for Rapunzel. However, the brothers knock him out, tie him up on a boat, and sail him across the lake. They claim Flynn betrayed Rapunzel as they attempt to kidnap her for her hair's power, but Gothel and Chrysalis rescue her and take her back to the tower. At the same time, Thomas was captured by Team Galactic and he was taken away. Twilight and all the others are forced to leave and think that this is a disaster. Then, the next day, outside of the dungeon, Twilight and the rest of our heroes are determined to help Flynn, Rapunzel and Thomas and put everything right for them. Meanwhile, in the tower, reflecting on what she had seen during her adventure in the kingdom, Rapunzel realizes she is the lost princess and attempts to flee the tower. Meanwhile, Flynn is arrested and sentenced to death, but he is rescued by Maximus and the Gaul thugs from the inn. Also, Twilight and all the others arrived to set Thomas free from Team Galactic by distracting them with entertainment. After Thomas was set free, everyone escaped and reuntied with Flynn and they escaped from the dungeon. Everyone race to the rescue and climb up back to the tower to find Rapunzel tied up. Gothel then stabs Flynn from behind and prepares to take a struggling Rapunzel to a new hiding place. Rapunzel tells Gothel that she will stop resisting if she can heal Flynn. Gothel and Chrysalis agree, but before Rapunzel can heal him, Flynn cuts her hair which subsequently turns brown and loses its power causing Gothel to age rapidly, fall out of the tower and turn into dust. Down below of the tower, after seeing what happened to Gothel, Team Galactic are all forced to flee. Then, Twilight uses her magic to send Queen Chrysalis to faraway places. With his last breath, Flynn declares his love for Rapunzel who cries along with Thomas, Twilight and the others, who are looking and feeling so sad for their friend and Luke says "Poor Eugene" as his eyes welled up with tears. Suddenly, the healing power of Rapunzel's own tear revives Flynn. Returning to the kingdom, Rapunzel is reunited with the King and Queen. Flynn then closes the film, telling the audience that he readopted his original name and he and Rapunzel eventually get engaged and married. Trivia *Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Batty Koda, Queen Chrysalis and Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) are guest starring in this film. *Team Galactic will reveal to be partners of the Stabbington Brothers. *Queen Chrysalis is revealed to be the best friend of Mother Gothel and help her keep Rapunzel in the tower. *This movie is just like Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel and Danny Gets Tangled with Rapunzel. *During the camping scene, Sky attempts to propose to Sophie for marriage but is interrupted by Paxton telling them that Eugene has returned. Finally at the family reunion with Rapunzel's parents, Sky asks Sophie to marry her and she happily accepts. *In this movie, Queen Chrysalis sings her song "This Day Aria"w/reprise in a new version in instrumental and with vocals. The song was sung by her and Twilight when Chrysalis, Gothel and Rapunzel are back at the tower and Twilight and the rest of our heroes are going to rescue Thomas and Flynn from the dungeon. The reprise was sung by herself after Gothel stabs Flynn and was struggling with Rapunzel. *To distract Team Galactic while the others rescue Thomas from the cage, Charlie acts like Timon wearing a hula outfit and Sophie and Pinkie Pie do a gypsy dance with the outfit Esmeralda wore in the song "Topsy Turvy" in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *After Flynn, Thomas, Twilight and the others escape from the dungeon, the way they charged and say the brave things about saving Rapunzel from the Gothel and Queen Chrysalis are just taken excatly from "Day of the Diesels". Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films